Pink
This page is for the character Pink, were you looking for her gender bent version? Meredith P. Gurblopskey, more commonly known as Pink, is one of the main characters from Dick Figures. She is Blue's girlfriend and made her debut in the 3rd episode of the series, Flame War. Biography Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War. Blue (as always) tries to flirt with her & it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her & leaps at Pink to save her. He then states that he saved her life & that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue & Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, a French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) & "Gracias" ("Thanks" in Spanish) & her not noticing that it isn't French. She then appears in Blue's (or Raccoon's) nightmares in OMG, where she was seen only as a decapacitated head in Blue's bed. In Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean (Blue's role playing name) for them playing for 4 hours, neglecting her, resulting in her departure. Pink has made cameo appearances in Season 2 (in Camp Anarchy as a kid during a flashback Blue had at camp and in Lord Tourette's Syndrome as one of the 2 women being called 'hoes' by an angry Santa Claus who was wearing Lord Tourettes' hat). She finally got a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly sexual) relationship with Blue. She's captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (as Red Rum's rival) in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. After a bit of an absence on the show, she finally appears again in the 4th episode of Season 3, Terminate-Her!. She's one of the guests at Red & Blue's Halloween party. Her costume's Sexy Bacon. She wore it just for Blue, but it seems that Blue wasn't all that into the costume. When Pink sees Blue & a Slut flirting with each other on the living room couch, she grows really jealous & later on gets Red (who is dressed as the Terminator & is looking for someone named Sarah Connor) to kill the Slut, who Red thought was Sarah Connor because Pink pointed at the Slut & said she was the person Red was looking for. She is shown in Brain Switch sitting in her bed reading a novel about Fang Angels. It appears that she spends her free time before going to sleep reading her favorite story. Appearance Pink is a pink female stick figure with two eyelashes on each eye. She wears her hair a ponytail. She also has boobs and a skirt. Personality Pink is a very mature girl who often gets annoyed and stressed out about things mostly related to her relationship with Blue. She will usually start off on a date with Blue and she will be happy, but then something will happen. Either Blue will mess something up, or Red will come in and ruin everything and this will make Pink get mad and upset. Just like her boyfriend Blue, Pink may be suffering depression. Although Pink is usually very stressed and uptight in most situations, she is sometimes shown to he able to loosen up and have a little fun which mostly occurs when she is with her best friend Stacy. For instance: In the episode A Hobbit of Thrones, Pink was willing to play Dungeons and Dragons with Red, Blue, and Stacy. She and Stacy even both got high on pot and went insane, saying and doing random things for no reason. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Flame War *Trouble Date *Fang Angels *Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada *Terminate-Her! *Kung Fu Winners *Ocho Muerte *Snowjob *A Hobbit of Thrones *Figured Out Minor Roles *OMG (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Role Playas *Zombies & Shotguns (Non-Speaking Cameo; As a zombie) *Camp Anarchy (Non-Speaking Cameo; As a little kid) *Lord Tourette's Syndrome (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bath Rhymes *Brain Switch *Pussy Magnet (Cameo) *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) *Trash God (Mentioned) *Happy Birthdump Chick Figures *Mighty Neckbeard (Non-Speaking Cameo) Episode Roles Flame War - Pink made her 1st appearance in this episode, where Blue 1st met her & started hitting on her. He threw a grenade at her & played it off as if someone else did that & he pushed her out of the way. She bought it & he asked her out & she accepted. OMG - Pink made a non-speaking cameo when Blue was having a dream about her in bed with him but when he pulled down the covers to see her naked body it turned out she had her head cut off & all that was there was blood. Then he woke up & found out it was all a dream. Trouble Date - Pink & Blue were going on their 1st date together at a french restaurant but their date was ruined when Red & Stacy had their 1st date & made it a double date with them. Role Playas - Pink was The Pinkcess in this episode. Blue was trying to save her but she started getting bored of the game they were playing & left to go home. Camp Anarchy - Blue was having a flashback of his best memories of Camp Anarchy, but his best memories were being tied to a tree & beaten with sticks by Pink & Orange while Red kicked him in the nuts with a football. Lord Tourette's Syndrome - Pink made a non-speaking cameo in this episode being the 1st girl that the mall santa called a ho. Fang Angels - Pink & Blue were on a date watching Fang Angels. Blue & Pink were about to have sex until Red called & ruined their date. Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada - Pink was the leader of the lady pirates & gets killed by Red. Bath Rhymes - Pink was featured in this music video. Terminate-Her! - Pink dressed up as sexy bacon for Blue but Blue didn't like it so she broke up with him. She later got jealous of him dating Sarah Connors & made Red kill her. Brain Switch - Red (In Blue's Body) called Pink over the phone & started saying sexy things to her. Pink thought that this was really Blue & she asked him to come over to have sex with her. (It wasn't specifically stated, but her tone implied it.) Kung Fu Winners - Blue took Pink out on a date with him at the Golden Lotus Dragon but the ninjas kidnapped Pink & he had Red defeat the ninjas. Blue got Pink & when he asked Red if they could have some sushi he just told them to fuck off in Chinese. Pussy Magnet - Pink made a cameo at the end when Blue burst into her room & she shot him. Ocho Muerte - Pink was on a date with Pink & she was getting attacked by Ocho Muerte & she got locked in the apartment. Blue got up there to save her but she fell down in the trash can. First Day of Cool - Pink as a little kid was seen with Stacy. Snowjob - Pink & Blue were trying multiple things to get Red out of the snowman. To see what episodes Pink has appeared in, please go to: Pink/Appearances Trivia *In Flame War she didn't have eyelashes, but she was given eyelashes in OMG. Currently, she still has eyelashes. *Also in Flame War, Pink had a much longer dress than any other episode. *Pink, along with Mr. Dingleberry & Jake, are possibly the only people at the Maulmart that weren't there for the game. *In Zombies & Shotguns, she appears as a zombie when Red & Blue run into a dead end. You can see her in the crowd of zombies walking towards them, though she seems to have a darker shade of pink, so for all we know, it might not really be her. *In Camp Anarchy, in Blue's memories when he got tied up from a tree when he was a little kid. You see 2 kids hitting a stick to Blue but one female kid looks just like Pink. It's possible that she might have been at Camp Redwood as well when she was a little kid. Somehow she knows Blue in the past but somehow she forgot him while she is an adult now. *She is shown to like romantic movies (especially bad ones like the Twilight parody in Fang Angels). *She's still dating Blue, though in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is stated by Red that Blue & Pink's relationship isn't official yet. *She appears to be the "seductive" type of girlfriend (shown in Fang Angels). *She's captain of her own ship in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *She dies in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada along with the other women on board their ship which somehow got destroyed by Red's ship with many girls on the other ship (but she might have escaped with a lifeboat). So far, this is the only time where Pink has died. *In Role Playas she hated playing in a fantasy world, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, she liked it, unless Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada didn't really take place in a fantasy world. *Blue's Facester page shows Pink labeled as a friend. Blue is sending a relationship request to her since he found her on the "Social Figures". *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is PinkAlive. **She is the worst player in "Flame War!" (even though her score was better than Blue's & should have been in 3rd place). *Pink is one of the 3 main characters, along with Blue & Red, to be named right after their color. *She & Lord Tourettes are the only main characters who didn't get to sing in Bath Rhymes. *In Real Dudes Bros Night Man, Pink doesn't appear in this episode, but in Blue's manly story (which takes place in a video game) when a griffon flies Blue's game sprite to Babe-a-lonia, all of the game sprites for the women look exactly like Pink (minus her skirt). *In Terminate-Her!, it is shown that she hates it when Blue is flirting with other girls, or at least hates it if a girl tries to seduce Blue into having sex with her. *In Terminate-Her!, Pink shows that she'll do anything to please Blue, even if it means dressing up like bacon, which he doesn't like. *In Kung Fu Winners & Trouble Date, Pink shows low intelligence in the difference of foreign languages *Pink wants to have sex with Blue but waits for him to make the 1st move. **In Brain Switch, she perks up when she thought it was Blue, when it was really Red, calling her wanting to have sex. *She almost kills Blue (without realizing) in the episode Pussy Magnet. *Pink likes to read Fang Angels (Twilight parody) & Hunger Dames (parody to the actual book Hunger Games) *Pink owns a handgun, which she hides in her bed. It debuts in Pussy Magnet to shoot Blue. Its possible that it's for self protection. *In the Movie Kickstarter Countdown, Ed Skudder states that there is a big rivalry between Pink & Stacy. *There were many pink girls dancing with Red in A Bee or Something. One of them could've possibly been Pink. *Pink likes The Beebs (Justin Bieber) because she has his poster of him in her room. *Pink kissed Blue for the 1st time in Dick Figures: The Movie, although it's possible they may have kissed other times but weren't seen while doing it. **It was later confirmed by the creators that it was in fact the first time Pink kissed Blue. *Pink can be compared to Rachel from Friends, as she's the main female character and isn't very aware of certain situations. *She can also be compared to Robin Scherbatsky from How I Met Your Mother, as they're both mature, all-business women, who's desire to have fun is repressed by their constant need to deal with inconveniences in life. Her unsatisfying, faulty relationship with Blue, also mirrors Ted's relationship with Robin. It's also notable that Ted and Robin broke up, but finally got back together again, by the end of the series, just like Pink and Blue. *She, Stacy, and Earl Grey are the three characters in the show who have made vocal cameos. *It's revealed in Figured Out that her full name is Meredith P. Gurblopskey (as seen on a marriage certificate). *She very slightly resembles Jargonaise from The Lingo Show, a kids' TV show on CBeebies. Gallery Flame War First Pink.png|Pink's first appearance, without any eye lashes and with a bigger skirt. Pink 1.png Pink 2.png Pink 3.png Pink 4.png Flame War 53.jpg Flame War 54.jpg Flame War 55.jpg Flame War 56.jpg Flame War 57.jpg Flame War 58.jpg Flame War 59.jpg Flame War 60.jpg Flame War 62.jpg Flame War 63.jpg Blue threatening to kill Pink.jpg Blue Saving Pink.jpg Flame War 109.jpg Flame War 110.jpg Flame War 111.jpg Flame War 112.jpg Pink 5.png|"Dicks" Trouble Date Pink 6.png Pink 7.png Pink 8.png Pink 9.png Pink 10.png Pink 11.png Pink 12.png Pink 13.png Pink 14.png Pink 15.png Pink 16.png Pink 17.png Pink 18.png|o_o Pink 19.png Pink 20.png Pink 21.png|What the... Pink 22.png|"Take me home" Role Playas Pinkcess 1.png|Pinkcess Pinkcess 2.png Pinkcess 3.png Fang Angels Pink 23.png Pink 24.png Pink and Blue.png|Pink with her boyfriend Pink and Blue 2.png Pink and Blue 3.png Pink and Blue 4.png Pink and Blue 5.png Pink 25.png Captain Redrum and the Pina Colada Armada Captain Pink.png Captain Pink 2.png Captain Pink 3.png Captain Pink 4.png Captain Pink 5.png Terminate Her! Pink - Sexy bacon.png|Pink and her costume Sexy Bacon 1.png Sexy bacon 2.png|Crying! Sexy bacon 3.png|"Shut up!" Sexy bacon 4.png Sexy bacon 5.png Sexy bacon 6.png Sexy bacon 7.png Brain Switch Pink 26.png Pink 27.png Pink 28.png Pink 29.png Pink 30.png Pink 31.png Pink 32.png Kung Fu Winners Pink and Blue 6.png Pink 33.png Pink 34.png Pink 35.png Pink 36.png|Pink sideways Pink 37.png|O.O Pink 38.png Pink 39.png Pink 40.png Pink 41.png Pink 42.png Pink and Blue 7.png Pussy Magnet Pink 43.png|Pink with a gun Ocho Muerte Pink 44.png Pink 45.png Pink 46.png Pink 47.png Pink 48.png Pink Crying.png Pink Crying 2.png Pink Crying 3.png Snowjob Pink (Snowjob).png Pink (Snowjob) 2.png Pink (Snowjob) 3.png Pink (Snowjob) 4.png Pink (Snowjob) 5.png Pink (Snowjob) 6.png Pink and Blue 8.png Pink and Blue 9.png Red asking Pink to go lower...png Pink and Blue 10.png Ew, pee.png A Hobbit of Thrones Pink 1 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Pink 2 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Pink What.png Pink 3 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Pink 4 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Pink Ahahahahah.png Pink 5 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Pink 6 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Pink 7 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Hobbit_of_Thrones_19.png Pink 8 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Happy Birthdump Pink 1 (Happy Birthdump).png Pink 2 (Happy Birthdump).png Movie Gallery DFTM Kid Pink.png Laughing at poor Blue.png Kid Pink.png Kid Pink 2.png Kid Pink 3.png Kid Pink 4.png Kid Pink and the ass-teroid.png Kid Pink and Kid Stacy.png Pink and Broseph (Movie).png Show-off Red.png Dance parties 3.png DFTM - Pink in Middle School.png DFTM - Blue and Pink.png DFTM - Pink hitting Blue.png DFTM - Blue being a wimp.png DFTM - Blue is in pain.png Blue & Pink (Movie) 3.png DFTM Clip - Blue & Pink.png Go to hell Red.png Anime Pink.png DFTM- Blue's dream 2.png DFTM- Blue's dream 6.png Blue's phone.png|Pink calling Blue on his cell phone Bandicam 2015-05-10 20-14-18-389.jpg DFTM- Chapter 7-29.png DFTM- Chapter 7-30.png DFTM- Chapter 7-32.png DFTM- Chapter 7-31.png Bandicam 2015-05-10 20-14-45-494.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-10 20-14-46-633.jpg DFTM Chapter 10-18.png DFTM Chapter 10-24.png DFTM Chapter 10-30.png DFTM Clip - Pink.jpg Chapter 12 (1).png DFTM Chap10 - Pink and Stacy.png Fat Ugly Girl is Stacy's Sister.png Pink is sad without Blue.png Chapter 12 (2).png H.png Pink is screwed.png Chapter 12 (3).png Chapter 12 (4).png Chapter 12 (8).png Chapter 12 (10).png Chapter 12 (12).png Chapter 12 (13).png Chapter 12 (38).png DFTM Chap12 - Pink and Blue 1.png Chapter 12 (39).png Chapter 12 (41).png DFTM Chap12 - Pink and Blue 2.png DFTM Chap12 - Pink and Blue Kissing.png Chapter 12 (42).png Figured Out 1.png Figured Out 2.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Zombies Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5